


You Mean a Lot to Me

by AceTrainerNova



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sex Talk, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTrainerNova/pseuds/AceTrainerNova
Summary: Tai and Matt get in bed together and ... talk??
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 35





	You Mean a Lot to Me

“Hey, are you okay?”

Tai was halfway through the buttons on Matt’s shirt, and he’d been kissing his way down when he’d happened to glance up and notice the expression on Matt’s face.

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Matt retorted, belligerent.

“You don’t look fine,” Tai said.

Matt said nothing. He wouldn’t meet Tai’s gaze.

“If you wanna stop, we can stop,” Tai said.

Again, no answer.

Tai shifted off Matt’s lap to lie next to him on the bed. He looked at Matt; Matt looked at the ceiling.

“Just…” Matt said. “What if this goes bad, and it affects our friendship?”

“C’m’on,” Tai said. “You think I’m gonna let that happen?”

Matt sighed.

“We’ve been friends for a long time,” he said. “How long? Ten years? And we’ve been through so much shit together. Our friendship means a lot to me. You…” He closed his eyes. “ _ You _ mean a lot to me.”

Tai grinned. “Hey, you mean a lot to me, too,” he said, and he moved his hand over Matt’s shoulder. “That’s why I wanna do this.”

Matt looked over at him now, smiling. He covered Tai’s hand with his. Then his smile turned impish.

“You’re a dick, but I love you,” he said.

Tai laughed brazenly, unrepentant. More soberly he said, “I love you too, Matt. I always have.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“Yeah,” Tai said, softly. “Since we were kids.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Matt jerked up to lean on his elbow, looking at Tai incredulously. “You fucking asshole! Why didn’t you ever  _ tell  _ me?! You’re supposed to be the one with the crest of courage!”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t know what it was at first!” Tai said, raising his hands defensively. “And then I thought you were with Sora! Not like I have the crest of intelligence, okay?!”

“Oh, my God,” Matt said, dropping onto the mattress again. “You’re unbelievable.” Tai sniggered incorrigibly.

They lapsed into silence for a moment, just smirking at each other.

Then Tai said, gently, “I really do love you, Matt.”

Matt grinned, and he shifted closer to touch his forehead to Tai’s. Tai’s hand went up to caress Matt’s face. This was something they hadn’t done yet, being close without the forward drive, and somehow it was more charged than any sexual overture.

Matt squirmed, and he got his arms around Tai’s waist to pull him closer. Tai ended up partly on top of Matt, resting his head on Matt’s chest, Matt’s cheek against his hair. They lay there for a little while, just holding each other.

Eventually, Tai broke the silence.

“Hey, Matt?”

“Yeah?”

They spoke in low voices, unwilling to break the spell of serenity.

“You wanna tell people?”

“What, right now?”

“No. I mean… Are you okay with people knowing?”

“Yeah, I don’t care.”

Tai paused, then said, “We  _ are _ doing this, right? You wanna… go out?”

Matt gave a little snort. “You don’t have to sound so depressed about it.”

“No, c’m’on!” Tai jerked up to glower at Matt. “I’m asking! Do you wanna go out with me?”

Matt was grinning, and Tai noticed now how pink his face was. He was just  _ beautiful _ .

“Yes,” Matt said, and then Tai was grinning too, and Matt pulled him down to softly kiss his mouth.


End file.
